bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Digimon Adventure
Digimon Adventure (aka Digimon) is a bootleg platformer for the SNES and Game Boy Advance based on Digimon. SNES Version Digimon Adventure uses the same engine as ''Pocket Monster'', thus the gameplay mechanics are the same. The game spans six levels, which include two boss fights. The only playable character is Agumon. The player can attack enemies by pressing A to shoot a fireball. Each level has a strawberry item that, once collected, transforms that the player into Greymon, who's fireball attack is much larger and stronger. Once the player loses all their lives, they're given a chance to continue, which seems to have no limit. The game steals nearly all of its graphics from numerous other sources. Of all the levels, so far the only identified source is the background from the last battle being taken from Castlevania Dracula X. The sound engine and music are also stolen from Bonkers for the SNES, which, like the game engine, is also used in Pocket Monster and Pokemon Gold and Silver. Game Boy Advance Version A simplified Game Boy Advance version exists in ROM form, although no cartridge is known to exist and it exhibits several game-breaking bugs, so it may be an unreleased prototype. It has all the stages and bosses from the SNES version (in a different order), but cannot be completed ordinarily without hacking because the bosses take no damage and eventually disappear, making it impossible to progress any further. *GBA stage 1 = SNES stage 4 *GBA stage 2 = SNES stage 1 *GBA boss 1 = SNES boss 2 *GBA stage 3 = SNES stage 2 *GBA stage 4 = SNES stage 3 *GBA boss 2 = SNES boss 1 Also unlike the SNES version, the player doesn't transform into Greymon after collecting a strawberry, although looking through the ROM shows that the transformation graphics are still there. The music in this version seemingly originates from Vast Fame. Another game exists, again only in ROM form, called Digimon Zhi Hong Lan Dui Jue, using the same sprites but on a different engine with different levels and new, MIDI-sounding music. Whether this port was released or not, Sintax would go on to release a series of GBA titles using the same engine, including Rayman 4 and Crash Advance IV. The released games fix many of the bugs found in the Digimon Adventure ROM and generally feature the same set of levels reordered, but some later titles replace Digimon Adventure's stage 1 with an entirely new design. All games known in series as of now *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2 E12-U2 *Crash Bandicoot 3 - Warped https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OwJEK7d4O3I *Crash Advance IV E12-U15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NzdXsQeR6dY *Rayman IV English, R12-U14 Russian of trip' in English release, 'Der Sonneschein auf der Reise' in the German release. *'Путешествие солнечного света' in Russian release] https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FzYi_4zHF3w *Spider Man 3 *Harry Potter IV E12-U4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4aK-j1c_a5Q *Lord of the Rings IV E12-U15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fddu8kHo6G4 *Sonic 3 - Fighter Sonic https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3-BuWZbz3Z4 *Mario DX (Super Mario DX on the title screen) E12-U8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ggKYArHtjI8 *Aladdin 2 on the cartridge label, E12-U10 http://s4.zetaboards.com/PGC_Forums/topic/10211768/1/ *Donkey Kong 2 on cartridge label https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tNFYVBdQAHE *Ultraman - Confrontation Between Justice And Evil E12-U18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMWkT8N0csw *X-Man - Armour of Might E12-U20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_7mpmEIafn0 Trivia *The snow-based level appears to be the same as the one in Mulan for the Mega Drive, which in turn was stolen from Beauty and the Beast: Roar of the Beast. *Leftover graphics of the intro of A Bug's Life can be found in the SNES ROM. These same leftovers also appear in the same location towards the end of the ROM in Pokémon Gold Silver, suggesting they both were possibly developed side by side and based on A Bug's Life's engine. *The PCB of the original cartridge reads J980922, which translates to September 22, 1998. Category:Games Category:SNES games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Platform games Category:Sintax Category:Vast Fame Category:Digimon games